


where my moon begins

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Graduation, HAPPY REIKEI!!!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: they watch a meteor shower and think about some things
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 30





	where my moon begins

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to nadia @dmzkei on twitter who said there was a need for happy reikei

Two verdant ties twisted together on the tatami, shining dully in the moonlight pouring in, totems to the longest three years of Keito’s life. Between blinks, he could see faded stains of red, droplets of ages old saltwater marring the soft material. When he looked closer, however, they were clean as their slates, blood and tears a mere afterimage presented by sleight of hand memories. It was a comforting sort of ache that found a home in his chest then, reminding him of the strife he bore witness to. It’d be a horrible night to reminisce, if he were all alone; lucky for him, he wasn’t alone at all.

“We made it.” Drifted between them, catching on interlocked fingers and bared skin, a whispered kiss for no ears but his.

“We made it.” Keito echoed, counting the pinprick stars reflected in Rei’s eyes, hoping to never run out of reasons to keep looking.

Rei smiled, teeth and eyes shining in unison, “And now it’s all over.”

He didn’t have to say that he hadn’t planned this far, didn’t have to voice that he was scared and worried. Didn’t have to tell Keito that Rhythm Link was so much less vexing with the knowledge that they’d go there together; Keito already knew all of that, knew because Rei was still an open book in some aspects, knew because they were still entwined after so many years. It was second nature to drop his shoulder when Rei fell into it, heartbeat fluttering in time with Rei’s. 

“I’ll miss you,” Rei murmured into the crook of his neck, breath warm and full of laughter, “But not for very long.”

Keito wound his fingers into tangled black hair, mouth and tongue aching with words he’d never take the gamble of saying. Fingernails cut for archery scratched gently at Rei’s scalp, earning the happiest little sigh. Anothing meteor shot across the sky, and he smiled at it, mumbling a wish that’d long come true into the open air. His granted wish couldn’t be the only one, and so he stirred the beast.

“Sakuma,” He uttered, fingers tugging lightly, “Make a wish.”

“Hmmmm…” Rei’s breath was warm and soft against his neck, stuttered when he laughed to himself.

“I wish you’d let me stay until morning.” He finally said, knees shuffling when he moved away so he could look Keito in the face. His eyes were red rimmed half moons, framed by soft lashes damp from joyous tears, and his mouth was curled at the edges, smiling as soft as the rest of him, “Just like when we were kids.”

“Then ask me.” He watched Rei’s hair slip between his fingers, falling in curls against his rumpled school shirt.

With a toothy grin that shouldn’t have made Keito feel anything at all, but still did, Rei sat back on his heels, “Pretty please, can I spend my first night in the real world with you?”

In so many words, it was hard to say ‘no’, even as a joke, so Keito didn’t. He reached for Rei like he was grabbing for his future, finding long painted fingers first, clinging to them like he was floating away and feeling close to tears when they clung back. Like they had missed him as much as he missed them. He hardly even noticed that he never answered Rei’s question.

“Please.” Was all he could manage to say, and Rei laughed with his whole body, pushing forward until Keito’s back hit the tatami. 

“Don’t tell me to stay if you don’t mean it,” His tone was as sharp as it was years prior, but his expression betrayed him, soft and loving, “Because you won’t get rid of me this time.”

Three years of denied feelings poured into the way Keito kissed him, lungs crowing for air and heart beating out a symphony.

**Author's Note:**

> @miyujuns on twitter hi


End file.
